Cruel intentions
by Yui-chan1
Summary: 1X2!


Author: Yui-chan   
  
Genre: Romance, Drama, Angst  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairings: 1X2, 2X1, 3X4, slight 1XR  
  
Warnings: Yaoi! Slight sort of incest  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything... --"

_ **Cruel intentions**_  
  
Part 1:  
  
It was one of the usual mornings when Heero Yuy left the apartment of one of his one-time lovers, after having spent a long and exited night there. He stepped out of the building with a satisfied grin on his face and a twinkling in his dark cobalt blue eyes. Walking smoothly through the mess of people in the streets, not caring about the fact that it was going to rain soon, he was deep in thoughts about the upcoming meeting with his half sister. He was the son of one of the richest men in New York City and he was very attractive, too. And he knew it too badly. He had a lot of admirers and could have everyone he wanted... except one person... Shaking his head and suppressing those thoughts he opened the door of his black porsche and got in.  
  
After driving around about 15 minutes he parked his car in front of a huge villa which was laying a bit outside of the city. He got out of his car and made his way to the entrance of the premise. He walked through the huge garden with all the exotic plants and entered the mansion, greeting the butler with a short nod and walked up the stairs. Knocking softly on the door, he was standing in front of, a cool voice allowed him to enter. He opened the door and a girl with long light brown hair and sparkling blue eyes was sitting on a huge bed and was combing her hair.  
  
„Morning Heero..."she smiled sweetly and placed the brush next to her on the silky black bed sheets. „As I can see...you just managed to get here in time... I hope you didn't had to interrupt your actions because of our meeting, did you?"  
  
Heero let himself fall into one of the seats and didn't even look up. „Of course not... the whole programm as always..."he said in a seductive voice and grinnend devilish.  
  
Relena smiled weakly and stood up. She slowly walked towards him and sat down on his lap. She leaned back and sighed. „You remember Jack?"she asked while Heero's hands slowly wandered over her legs up to her stomach.  
  
„This stupid foodballplayer from our schoolteam? Your little toy?"  
  
„Exactly."she snorted.  
  
Heero smiled a bit. „So, what did this boy do to upset you so much...?"  
  
„You know...I always did my best to make him satisfied with all my abilities..."  
  
„He was a lucky beggar..." „Don't interrupt me!"she snapped at him and continued. „...but he didn't honor it... he left me for such a little brat... maybe you know her? Her name is Cherryl, Cherryl Parker..."she snuggled up to his body even more. „You're going to see her in school tomorrow...her mother came to me and asked me if I could help her a bit in settling into our school system..."  
  
„And may I ask why I had to come here?"he wanted to know. „I don't assume I came here only for a little conversation about your idiotic ex-boyfriend and this girl?"  
  
„Of course not... I want you to make this brat the bitch of the school... with your reputation it won't be that difficult. Jack and the bitch of Monrose High School...he is going to suffer for this indignity of mine..." she whispered with an cold tone in her voice.  
  
Heero laughed shortly. „So you want me to take revenge for you? Why should I do this? I don't want to shag this girl... I'm sure she is not my type anyway... I'm not interested..."  
  
„Hm...what a pity...you the greatest lover of our school...who can have really everyone...won't shag such a sweet girl?... I can understand that...of course I would not want to sleep with such a git, too... but...you could have something you would never get on the other hand..." she took his hand and slowly sucked on one of his fingers. „What about...a night with me?"she offered and could feel him tense. She smiled to herself and stood up. „You always wanted this...but after my dad married your mother you couldn't do it..."she turned around. „Deal?"  
  
Heero stared at her with his piercing blue eyes and nodded slowly after a while. Grinning he got up and walked to the door. Without turning around he said: „Be sure that you won't get out of this without me having fun, beloved sister..."he closed the door and walked down the stairs.  
  
Relena sat down on a chair in front of her mirror regarding her reflection and smiled satisfied while she continued to brush her hair.  
  
Heero left the mansion with a happy sensation in his stomach. He felt delighted and exited... he would at least get what he had wanted for years now. He had been almost 14 when his mother had married Relena Peacekrafts father. Now after 4 long years of longing and waiting he would reach his aim...TBC...   
  
I hope you enjoyed the beginning ;P

In the next chapter Duo and Heero will at least meet each other! Be eager to see!   
  
Yui-chan


End file.
